The present invention relates to an exterior rear view mirror with cable pull adjustment whereby two cable pulls are provided which can be moved either in opposite directions or in the same direction in order to adjust the mirror body about a vertical axis or about a horizontal axis, i.e., two axes positioned at a right angle to one another. The invention relates to such mirrors in which the actuating lever is connected to a ball joint having a ball that is connected by an arm to a transverse member having connected thereto spaced-apart fastening locations for the two cable pulls.
In known mirrors of this kind, as disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application 195 26 991, the actuating lever acts on the ball on a side facing the interior of the vehicle while the arm of the transverse member is positioned at the opposite side of the ball joint. Such a construction has the disadvantage that the ball joint together with the aforementioned elements requires a relatively large mounting and space or depth which, however, can not be provided in all cases, for example, when the socket of the mirror housing for housing the ball joint is to be embodied relatively flat. Furthermore, this known embodiment has the disadvantage that for pivoting of the mirror pane about an axis, the actuating lever must be rotated.
These disadvantages are to be avoided with the present invention. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mirror of the aforementioned kind having an adjusting mechanism requiring only a minimal mounting depth and requiring, for the adjustment of the mirror pane, only pivoting or tilting movements of the actuating lever.